se c r e ts
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: such a secret is too much for one person · kakuhida
1. prologue

**A/N**: Nikki again :D Just wanted to say thanks guys, for the reviews on Kakuzu, Hidan, and The Cat. It means a lot to me. Anyways, this story came once again from Je-chan's prompting and persuading, so here it is. Minor details are still being worked out, but I know the basic outline of the story (: Also sorry it's short. It's just an intro/prologue thing. The chapters will generally be at least double this length.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

**Warnings**: Eh, Hidan's mouth and content involving him. Perhaps some implications. But really, any story with Kakuzu and Hidan is bound to have naughty naughty.

**Pairings**: Will be KakuHidan, with your typical PeinKonan, ItaKisa, SasoDei hintings on the sidelines. And maybe a few other things.. No ZetsuTobi though

**Check out**: 'I Love My Puppeteers' here on FF. She's my amazing Je-chan! :D

--

Kakuzu was not the person you went to if you needed help, advice, or any aid (mostly financial-- he never helps anyone if it requires the use of _his_ money; someone else's money, though, and of course it's fine). He was not a caring person, although if you could persuade him, he could be a grand listener, but he was stingy with his time because time is money and money is Kakuzu's addiction, his very sweetest sin and greatest pleasure.

Everyone knew who he was, but only a small group of people from Konoha High school knew anything about him. Like the real reason behind the nearing ten-thousand dollars in his savings account (the one that _wasn't_ for college; that one had almost double that and another half) or how he was able to wear his mask when other students couldn't even wear a simple hat. Only that group of people knew why he would never chase a relationship, or why he never let _anyone_ -- even them -- in his house.

But even they didn't know his biggest, darkest, deepest secret, because no one knew that.

His friends knew he had a secret from them, but they didn't mind quite so much.

Each of them had one.

--

The student he was seen with most often -- his name was Hidan -- was just as quirky as himself. He swore every other word, practiced a religion no one else had ever heard of, was nearly albino, actually owned a three scythe, and killed creatures without mercy when they pissed him off. He also seemed much like a stereotypical emo kid, Hidan cut himself. But that was because he enjoyed the pain; masochist.

The other students that made up the group Kakuzu and Hidan belonged to were all 'strange' as well. The senior who essentially led the group (called the Akatsuki gang by most, because of the coats they all wore when all ten of them were out together) was named Pein, and he appeared to feel absolutely no physical discomfort whatsoever -- many piercing covered his body, and he nearly always had all of them in. His right-hand man -- woman -- was the only girl in the group, with royal blue hair, a love of origami, and a few piercing as well. She was empathetic, quiet, settled arguments and influenced Pein when the others had problems he could help with because she was the only one who could talk to him like that -- they had grown up through their childhood together.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were the two with the next strongest bond. No one would guess it from the Itachi had murdered his parents (although that was never proved, so he was technically innocent, everyone seemed to know it was the honest truth) that he could care, but the raven-haired, genius senior enjoyed his time with Kisame, a student with faintly blue-tinted skin, extra-sharp teeth, a natural affinity to water, and a strong dislike of sushi, and Itachi allowed him close to him socially because of a ninth-grade incident.

Sasori, 'Akasuna', and Deidara, a new transfer from Iwa, were always together, but not fully by their choice. Both the seniors took as many art classes as they could, and all those electives were in one general area. Sasori, with his red hair, stubborn attitude, and love for eternity and puppetry, clashed with playful, blond Deidara who believed in clay, fireworks, and fleeting, destructive works. They were the duo that argued most after Kakuzu and Hidan, but they were also the duo that was the most comfortable with one another, and Deidara was often allowed to hang off the six-month-older boy, both with the hints of a smile in their eyes and their faces.

The last two were hardly partnered -- they were the equivalent of stragglers, but yet still belonged. Tobi -- who was supposedly one of Itachi's cousins or distant family members -- with his cheery attitude, bright orange clothing that was happy enough to rival Uzumaki Naruto's, and childlike tendencies and cravings kept the others sane. And lastly, Zetsu, the student who housed plants in his locker, was the most likely to lay down in front of a bulldozer to save a tree, and ate meat like a wolf was one of the more mysterious members. He hardly talked, and when he did, it was nearly the opposite of Tobi -- he was careful with his word choice, and often spoke as if there were two of him, each with their own separate opinions.

Altogether, they were a quirky bunch, but Kakuzu had truly given up caring about things like that because these people somehow saved him, and they didn't care that he kept a life-changing secret from them.


	2. uno: tutoring and the mask

**A/N**: Update-time :D This is probably coming at you a little faster than usual because I'm sick at home and have nothing else to do but let my mind run wild with this stuff. So. Here. And also, thanks Je-chan & Sweet Tragedies for reviewing! :DD Also.. Enter Konan :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. Probably never will. Oh well.

**Warnings**: Hidan's mouth, of course.

**Pairings**: Will be KakuHidan, with your typical PeinKonan, ItaKisa, SasoDei hintings on the sidelines. And maybe a few other things.. No ZetsuTobi though.

**Check out**: 'Firefly', here on FF. She writes amazingly :)

--

"Kakuzu… would you care to help out your classmate?"

Brought back from his wanderings thoughts (history really was too easy of a class) his jade green eyes snapped to his teacher, then at a pissed-off and grumbling Hidan that caused the smallest of smirks to cross his face behind the mask. Too many things made the senior mad too easily, and any time he was shot down for such a creative answer that was never right caused him to go into 'Super-Sulk-Mode'… but it was hardly sulking. It was extra swearing and flicking people off.

"If you'd repeat the question, Asuma-sensei."

"The _Victoria_ was the name of the first to what?"

Kakuzu paused, glancing again at Hidan, wondering what the idiot would have come up with. Before voicing this question though, it was answered, routinely. Every time it was Hidan that missed something, Kakuzu was called on, and the older always wanted to know what he'd come up with, just to poke fun at him later in the day.

"He said it was the first ship to 'blow itself up and have some strong freakin' survivors, 'cuz how else would they get to land? They'd be in the middle of the -- ahem -- ocean'."

Amused, Kakuzu shook his head and Hidan sent him a glare. That had been one of the answers Hidan had thought was true and hadn't been trying to act stupid on, and Kakuzu realized this, but it only made it more funny.

"The _Victoria_. First ship to circumnavigate the world. Magellan. Returned.. 1522. Right?"

Exasperated with his second period class, Asuma nodded and turned back to his book, ignoring Hidan who had chucked a messy wad of notebook paper at Kakuzu. Knowing there was a pointless note on the inside, he opened it and smoothed it out. Predictably, it asked him: '_How the fuck do you know this shit, dude?_' After a moment of scribbling his default answer carelessly ('_I'm not stupid, _dumbass', with the insult in English rather than Japanese) he tossed it back, satisfied as the bell rang.

As he stood, preparing to ignore another of Hidan's rantings of which he never seemed to tire from, to make his way to his locker then his next class, English, which thankfully Hidan hadn't qualified to take, he was stopped, pulled aside by his teacher. One look from both Asuma and Kakuzu told Hidan to get moving, and Kakuzu dropped his books on the nearest desk, anxious to get this over with.

"Yes, sensei?"

Asuma, misguided in modern teenagers as he was, still caught the annoyance radiating from his student, and he remembered something he'd once heard Kakuzu say. _'Time is money._'

'_No doubt you want out of here._' "You know Hidan, correct?"

'_Why does that matter? And of course I do… are you really that… dumb?_' "Correct. Why?"

'_Formal as always, Kakuzu. I wonder if it would pain you to act like a normal teenager…_' "To be blunt, he's failing. And you're excelling."

'_If only Hidan knew you were telling me this… but it's no surprise. He's dumber than a rock sometimes…'_ "You want me to waste my valuable time on someone like Hidan? Tutoring him would result in a possibly worse grade on my part, and the same results for him. He's stubborn, proud and impatient and the only way I could be convinced to do this is with payment. Twenty dollars an hour, a hundred up front. Now if you'll excuse me, my next class starts in under two minutes."

Finished, Kakuzu picked up his books and turned, leaving the bland history classeoom and slightly stunned Asuma behind, chewing thoughtfully on the stick of pocky that was substitute for a cigarette. "At least he's perceptive… and knows how to strike a deal."

…

"So what the hell'd he want this time, eh, Kakuzu? Advanced fuckin' placement in college level history?" This came from Hidan, of course, as he pushed his way assertively through the throng of people around him and his friend. There were only stragglers at this point, though, since most of them had been smart enough to move to the sides of the halls, easily recognizing the loud swearing from Hidan and the great height of Kakuzu. Besides that, everyone knew they were part of the Akatsuki, and everyone avoided all of them. Even Tobi.

Kakuzu, walking behind Hidan, sighed. "You're failing and he wants me to tutor you. Of course, it'll require payment, as I told him. If you pay attention, I can teach you quickly and we can get it over with, but the longer I help you, the more I'm paid, so it doesn't matter one way or another." He timed this perfectly, enough that he reached his locker at the end of his small speech and Hidan had to continue walking. Smirking at the zealot's fuming rage, sorting through his books, he piled up everything he would need for English and one of his two business classes after that. Then It was lunch, a study hall, and two easy classes -- Calculus and his other business class last. He had his AP Chemistray class first, before history. School was easy, after it was the hard part.

--

"Oh, Kakuzu-kun, hello."

Turning from his locker, the senior in question was faced with the small, familiar figure of Konan. He nodded his head to one side, shoving a textbook in it's place before producing a single red apple from a brown bag. "Konan," he acknowledged her like usual, his dark voice a bit lighter because she was an easy person to be around.

"You're well, I trust," she said slowly, carefully smoothing down the knee-length black skirt she wore, and he noticed for the first real time how much black she wore. The chunky boots were black, too, as were the fingerless gloves she wore, and the long-sleeve shirt underneath her royal blue, thick-strapped tank top. It was a blue that matched her hair, as did the socks that peeked over the top of her boots.

"You should wear blue more often…" He murmured, after taking the time to observe his own black attire. His pants, slightly baggy, were black, just like his boots, the long-sleeved fishnet and tank top over that… even the ring he wore on his left middle finger was mainly black. The only colour was the white of the mask he'd been allowed to wear, and even then he would take it off mid-way through the year. Just because… or not exactly.

"Oh… thank you, Kakuzu-kun, It's just a little hard to match sometimes… my hair, you know." But she smiled anyways and looked up at him gratefully, and he nodded. "And… you…" She stopped him in the halls, reaching up to take the mask off. At first, he moved to stop her, but the glare she sent him made him stop and let her, uncomfortably staring around him. He hated when they made him do this, he hated his face and felt more confident in himself with it on. "You should wear green more, and not this. Match your eyes."

He knew it was coming, though, as unpractical as it was, they (meaning the Akatsuki, though it was mainly Konan, Hidan, Tobi and Deidara, sometimes Kisame, who cared) never let him wear it during Winter. It was cold during that season, though, and that brought on his confusion. Self-consciously, he touched the tanned skin on his face, looking down at Konan who wore a triumphant smile. "Thank me later, at least I didn't do it painfully, like Hidan or Tobi-kun would have."

Sure, she was right on that point, but still, he'd much rather have kept it longer. "I suppose so. But I still prefer it, and I have to wonder why you take it in Winter, of all seasons." He voiced out of habit, quietly. They went over this yearly, and he could recite both sides of the conversation, but it was comfortable and he was used to this exchange in particular. He even relied on it, since nothing else seemed predictable in his life, not even Hidan at times.

"Well… you know how Hidan is. Better than most of us… And we don't want you two hurting each other if he tried to take it off, instead of, say, me." She said in the same sort of traditional way, her voice soft. "Anyways, beware for the freshman riot." They were the oldest in the school now, and the last time these freshman would have seen his face would have been eight years ago, and they would have been five or six.

"Yeah… my favourite part." He muttered, his tone falling back into it's typical darkness, as Konan reached forward to push open the cafeteria doors to where both the freshmen and the seniors were eating. "Joy, oh joy."


	3. dos: taco meat and relationships

**A/N**: Guys. I totally disappeared. I meant to upload this like, Thursday, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry D: Anyways-- I really think the next chapter will be up sooner because I kinda really want to continue it ..' And, there will only be like two more chapters. Short. 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize. Probably don't own what you don't recognize, either. .

**Warnings**: Hidan. Still.

**Pairings**: Will be KakuHidan, with your typical PeinKonan, ItaKisa, SasoDei hintings on the sidelines. And maybe a few other things.. No ZetsuTobi though.

**Check out: **Kingdom Hearts (: If you haven't already played it. . Do! It's amazing!

--

"… _Seriously, _though, I mean… the guy had the guts to fuck with me about Jashin-sama, and I respect that, damn straight… but I mean, hey. I didn't fucking hurt the guy, just razzed the damn little shit up a bit. This school is too damn uptight, seriously."

The normal cafeteria chatter was gone, it was silent, but Hidan kept ranting. Kakuzu was glad for that as he walked in beside Konan, keeping his head straight and held high.

The freshmen were still, but the seniors had seen it before.

Girls were whispering to one another-- hell, _guys_ were whispering. People were actually frozen, staring, all the freshmen holding up the lunch lines with an occasional new transfer, but the seniors that had seen this every year pushed stubbornly so they could get their food.

Finally, Hidan stopped, noting he seemed a little loud, and spotted Kakuzu. Without the mask.

"Oi…! 'Kuzu, get your ass over here. 'N all you fucking freshmen, quit staring. He's really not _that _funny looking."

Kakuzu frowned, but Konan chuckled and walked forward to their table, taking her seat gracefully next to Pein. Besides Konan sat Deidara and Sasori-- odd. Usually, Kakuzu sat beside Konan, and Deidara was on the other side beside Hidan, who was beside Kisame, then Itachi. Tobi by Deidara, Zetsu across from him. His brows rose as he uncomfortably took a seat between Tobi and Hidan, who seemed tickled pink that he lacked his mask.

"Shut up and let me eat my apple, Hidan," Kakuzu muttered as a warning, though it was void of serious feeling as he bit into the fruit, and Hidan laughed.

"Whatever, fucknut. You're just as uptight as this damn school, seriously." A bit peeved, he stabbed his spork into the chunks of taco meat he hadn't eaten yet. "You give a guy a fucking black eye and scare him and he fucking reports you and you're almost fucking suspended… damn that little fucker. To fucking hell." Ranting again, Kakuzu tuned him out, ignoring the heat that came when the near-albino flailed and their skin touched and Kakuzu wished for the holes in his fishnet to be gone-- covered, so he wouldn't feel it.

"'Ey, 'Ey, 'Ey-- pay attention, bastards!" He whined after a moment when no one was listening to him.

Kakuzu, finished with his apple, looked up to see what the others were doing to ignore Hidan.

Pein and Konan were talking quietly to one another, eating small bites here and there, and Konan seemed to be glowing, smiling with a small, unnaturally girlish laugh. (happy, she was happy, and though you couldn't tell, he was, too)

Kisame was talking animatedly as Itachi listened carefully, though showing no outward interest in the tale, Kisame knew he cared. (kisame was jubilant, because no one else could capture itachi's attention like himself)

Lying on Sasori's shoulder was Deidara, and Kakuzu knew their hands were entwined in the blond's lap, and more than likely, their legs were tangled together. (they were an item, and they were in love, it was easy to see by the blissful look on deidara's face, and the tolerating, serene one on sasori's)

Zetsu was eating something Kakuzu was afraid to ask about, and carefully scratching things on to notebook paper with a green pen. Tobi was sucking on a multi-colored lollipop and watching something on a bright orange iPod. (they were content with themselves, fine with the fact that they didn't have a strong, strong bond with another, and kakuzu envied them)

Which left himself, and Hidan. He turned to look at the religious senior, and was surprised when he caught him staring at Sasori and Deidara.

He looked slightly envious.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked after a moment, deciding Hidan hadn't caught him staring.

Suddenly, the other boy jumped, turning at the sound of his name. "What, Kakuzu?" He asked, in a dark tone, using his spork to stab his taco meat again, hating the cafeteria ladies for 'Mexican Day' and the fucking Mexicans for having their damn Mexican food to begin with… He wanted his fucking sushi to fucking piss fucking Kisame off, _damn it_…!

"You looked zoned out, and it's not usual for you to think. I was wondering about it." He shrugged his shoulders, tossing his apple up and catching it easily with one hand.

Hidan stared for a moment, then scoffed. "Real cute, makin' fun of me. Real fuckin' cute." He muttered, crossing his arms and slumping onto the table, muttering to himself something about 'fucking motherfucker', and generally overusing the swear word.

Kisame now said something apparently very funny because he suddenly burst out in that strong laugh of his, and Kakuzu caught a small chuckle from Itachi. Sasori's gaze turned to the two, and Deidara sleepily rose his head, brushing his lips lightly against the soft skin of his lover's neck as he did this. Konan looked up slowly, Pein doing the same thing, watching with the slightest of curious looks. Zetsu's eyes flickered in the duo's direction for a moment, but ultimately kept scribbling away. Tobi hadn't noticed.

Hidan was bumped by Kisame's shoulder, and his attention (which had been very well disguised) turned from Sasori and Deidara to the two beside him. He actually growled, a low curse escaping from him as he sat up, sliding out of his seat to stand.

Kakuzu watched for a moment, as Hidan stood up and left with his tray, disappearing before the older senior turned back to his friends, dropping the apple onto the table.

He set his right elbow on the table, cupping his palm for his chin, and tapping the fingers on his left hand on the table, watching the ring on his left middle finger glint as it moved. His jade green eyes closed as Kisame stopped his laughing, turning to face the group, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Hidan's okay…?" He asked, brows furrowing, ever the caring one.

"He will be…" Kakuzu murmured, turning to steal a glance at Sasori and Deidara. Their hands were still entwined and Deidara was lightly blowing at the ends of Sasori's red hair. They exchanged low whispers and a smile found it's way happily onto the blond's face.

His gaze moved, and he stared at the apple for a moment longer, before the bell rang. Half-way through, time to switch. The first Juniors and Sophomores started to find their way into the cafeteria, and Kakuzu rose, first up from his table.

"I'll go find the idiot…"


	4. tres: snow and home lives

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;; **Hi, again, guys. I figure, you've all been terribly patient with me, so here we have THE NEXT PART OF SECRETS! Dude, 'cuz I finally updated it. x Anyways, I started writing it on 5/30. The next time I added on was 6/20. Then I finished it yesterday/today. Um. And I've started working on that other KxH thing I was thinkingg of.. Yup. AND. klstdog8uiohoxlf ? Cliff hanger? xD;  
**THiNGS Y0U SH0ULD KN0W;; **I warn you, 'cuz of Hidan. I mean, we all know how he is, right? So, swearing, cutting/self-inflicted pain, Hidan being a masochist. I don't own anything, you should know that by now, and the pairings have remained the same. Onto the actual story!

--

Juniors and Sophomores struggled through the halls, the hungry ones and most of the boys pushing through the crowds to get there first. Kakuzu silently demanded a foot of room on either side of him, as he walked a little slowly, hands in his pockets, eyes trained for the familiar silver hair, ears listening for the familiar way of speech. He kept his head down slightly, watching with his jade green eyes through his messy black fringes. _'Seriously,'_ he thought, '_where the hell?'_ Hidan, well, maybe he could go pretty far, if he had that ticked off look on his face, and he was cussing with 'fuck' every time someone was anywhere near him.

… Okay, yeah, he could be pretty far by now.

But where? After lunch was Hidan's free period, sometimes he went to the library, but he got kicked out the last time, so usually he was in the gym. With a scowl, Kakuzu turned a round to make his way in the opposite direction, towards the gymnasium.

"Where the hell?" He muttered to himself as he turned a corner into the gym, only to be faced with a very, very empty room. Kakuzu felt stupid standing there, his dark eyes creased in confusion, his stance showing impatience and the way his hands were shoved in his pockets signaled complete frustration.

He stepped farther into the room, thinking that maybe Hidan had taken off to somewhere else, somewhere where no one would find him, somewhere Kakuzu didn't even know about. And that would have been hard, because Kakuzu knew a lot about the school, about Hidan, and where the Jashinist would go, like what kinds of places he found the best to be in, and Kakuzu knew all the places, and where he went depending on what mood he was in. It was clear that Hidan was pissed off and anxious, probably a little confused now, and he usually went to the gym at these times. So.

Where was he?

As he stepped in, now seeing every inch and corner of the gym, he noticed the door to the outside open. Oh, god, he had gone outside; he could be virtually _anywhere_ now. That was just grand. "Hidan?" Kakuzu called into the empty space, though he wasn't loud, and he sounded tired, and he knew it was futile. After all, it wasn't like the near albino was in the room… unless he'd somehow learned how to scale the walls and rest in the ceiling.

So he moved towards the open door, his right hand coming out of his pocket as he reached it, pushing it a little farther open, a large gust of rather cold wind hit him straight in the face, and as he ducked his head, he cursed Konan, cursed the Akatsuki gang, cursed Hidan, and wondered why they always left him without his mask in Winter, but he could overheat in the Summer and it didn't matter.

"Oh-- Fuck… Dammit… Jashin-s-sama…"

That was definitely Hidan. His interested piqued, Kakuzu's head rose, his jade gaze crossing over the school grounds, which were now covered in way too bright, way too white, snow. And then there was red.

Oh, shit, Hidan was being masochistic on school grounds. In the white snow.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled, louder than he usually was, stepping towards the red splatter, and as he moved forward, he found another a few feet away. He was… still moving? Kakuzu sighed, but followed the trail of blood spatters until he heard another loud "Jashin-sama", and the spatters turned behind a tree.

How dumb could the idiot get? Kakuzu's brows furrowed as he took the last few steps he needed, ending up to the side and in front of the tree, to be shown a scene he never really thought he'd have seen before. And for once, he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Hidan's clothes were gone, except for his boxer shorts. After a moment of running things through his head, and wondering what the hell the guy was doing, Kakuzu located the pants, shirt, shoes and whatever else in a pile on a tree branch. "Hidan," Kakuzu started, staring down at the senior. He was lying nearly naked in the snow, and he had a knife to his wrist. This knife was covered with blood, what was fresh and what was dried, the taller boy couldn't determine, but there was blood on it, either way. There was also a line of crimson liquid running down Hidan's wrist, staining the white of the snow and his skin, even though his skin had taken an unhealthy tinge from the coldness.

The zealot's eyes snapped open, and seeing Kakuzu, he growled, slamming the knife against his skin, making one long cut down his wrist. "Wh-what, Kakuzu? Go away, d-dammit…" The command was half-assed, the older of the two knew that, and he bent down, feeling the cold of the weather already, wondering how Hidan could stand being covered in it.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Hidan? Your god doesn't need you to do this, you're going to kill yourself. Put the knife down, get up and put your clothes on." Kakuzu ordered as he crouched beside his fellow Akatsuki member, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the hand that held the knife, sliding his grip down to the wrist, his grasp tight, causing Hidan to drop the knife and growl, although he didn't say anything, simply closed his eyes.

"Oh, but he does, K-Kakuzu… and you, you wouldn't fucking understand why I've got to do this shit, so just shut the hell up and leave. I fucking left so I could be alone." But Kakuzu didn't let up, and his other hand curled around Hidan's other wrist, none too gently, and as he stood up, he yanked the smaller male up with him, a hiss of surprise and pain leaving the younger's lips. "D-dammit… let go."

"Put your clothes on, Hidan, _now._" His tone was dark, requesting to be obeyed completely, and Hidan shot him an equally dark look before his teeth chattered. So, he did feel the cold then, did he? The almost naked teenager reached out to his clothes, but only picked them up and shoved them at the older male, obviously disagreeing.

"Hidan." Kakuzu warned, thrusting the clothes back, but the man in question shook his head.

"No, dammit. I need to fucking suffer."

"Why? Is 'Jashin-sama' telling you to kill yourself?"

"It's n-none of your damn business, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu stared, not for the first time catching the stuttering in the other's speech. Was it because he was frozen, or the pain in his wrist, or was there something else? "Hidan, it's hardly twenty degrees outside, it's starting to snow again, and there's a good three to four inches on the ground already. You're bleeding, you've probably got frostbite everywhere on your body, and I'm sick of hearing that Jashin has commanded you to do this. If you won't put your clothes on, then I'm dragging you to my ho--"

What was he saying? He couldn't take him to his house. Hidan stared at him, confusion etched on his face, realizing what was almost said. Even he had never knowingly set foot on the street Kakuzu lived on, let alone have been invited into the home.

"The clinic; I'll take you to the clinic." The dark-haired male finished slowly, shaking his head in the slightest. "Which would you rather?"

Hidan stared for another moment, before reaching out for his clothes, though glaring hatred daggers at the other as he slowly slid back into his pants, placed his shoes on his feet, and wiggled into his shirt. "I fucking hate you, Kakuzu. I'm not going back into that damn school, not with Red and Blondie acting all fucking stupid like they were. I'll stay out here in the snow." He stated very stubbornly, and Kakuzu knew as he stared into the other's lavender eyes that he was one hundred percent serious, and this was one of those things that Kakuzu couldn't budge.

So he stood for a second, thinking of what to do. Hidan couldn't just stay here, out in the snow, all alone, and especially not while school was going on. "You're too frustrating, Hidan. Come with me."

He was… he was seriously going to do this, wasn't he? His jade eyes closed before he turned around, fingers curling into a fist, before he set off away from the school. He was taking Hidan home, back to … back to his house. To where he lived, to where everything anyone would ever want to know about him was on view.

He couldn't believe it. He had finally cracked.

The entire Akatsuki gang knew the basic reason why he would never let anyone in his house. They knew that Kakuzu didn't have the most desired past life, and they knew he had his secrets. They knew that as a child, he had been abused. They didn't know exactly why, or how extreme it was. They didn't know the complete reason why he would never let anyone in his house.

If anyone even had any sort of idea, that would have been Pein, but only because he had this strange way of knowing so much about anyone, it really wouldn't have surprised Kakuzu if he knew the full reason.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard the footsteps behind him, as if he thought for a moment, maybe Hidan wouldn't follow him, and maybe he'd be off the hook.

Maybe, he was wrong.

"Kakuzu… you're not taking me…" The other student almost whispered from behind him, completely confused.

"Yeah, Hidan. I am."


	5. cuatro: runaways and bandaids

The walk was silent. Of course it was, though. Kakuzu didn't understand what he was doing, and Hidan was too shocked to be a dumbass like normal, despite the fact that he was still bleeding. He followed slowly behind the elder male, stepping in his large footprints as they just left the school, stepping off school ground into the street. And somehow, no one saw them. No teacher ran outside to yell at them, no student turned and stared or ratted them out. But that of course could have had to do with the fact that both of the males were just as likely to rip their innards out as a mother bear was if you were near her cubs.

So they walked. And Hidan, idiotic as he was, still managed to memorize the turns and twists and random streets they took, and Kakuzu knew that the zealot would, so he didn't even try to make it complicated, he just took the route he normally took home, which _was, _admittedly_, _slightly complex just in case someone _was_ trying to figure out where he lived.

After almost ten minutes of walking later, Kakuzu was stopping in the middle of an empty street, turning around to face Hidan. "I don't want to hear _anything_ from you, got it?" He threatened in a dark tone, but all Hidan could think of was the contrast. Kakuzu stood, tall and serious, in the middle of the street, in front of a house just as white as the falling snow, which made him and his dark complexion, dark hair, dark clothes, that much more attractive… and how the house looked like it was going to just fall apart, but Kakuzu looked so strong compared to it… there were so many opposites here that it didn't make sense, and all Hidan could do was nod his head.

Turning, the stitched male walked up to that snowy white house and produced a flat silver key that clicked in the lock almost immediately. He paused, his fist curled and resting on the door, his forehead leaning against it as well. Why was this so hard? To just let Hidan in? Hidan… Hidan, the senior that had been with him for years. Hidan, the senior Kakuzu had seen in his worst moments. Hidan, the senior that had always stood up for him, in his own peculiar, insulting way. Hidan, the senior that was always at his side, even though he didn't have to be.

Hidan, the senior who stood uncharacteristically patiently just behind him, staring down at his bleeding wrist, the snow falling in his face. After sneaking a glance at him, Kakuzu swallowed and pushed the door open, closing his eyes as he stepped in. The sound of the door and the movement caused Hidan to look up, and he too paused before stepping forward to look in, step in, finally see the most private part of his friend, something no one else had ever seen.

And almost immediately, as Kakuzu closed the door and turned on a light switch, Hidan heard a sound like thunder coming from above him, and he looked around confusedly. "What the fu--" As soon as he started speaking, Kakuzu had given him a dirty look and one of his hands reached up to cover his mouth.

"I said, no talking. None at _all_, Hidan."

Hidan growled behind the hand before the thunder was explained, and three small children ran out from behind… well, from wherever the hell they came from.

"Ka-ku-_zu_!"

"KuzuKuzuKuzu!"

"Kakuzu-sama! You're home!"

They all clung to him almost immediately, and as Hidan took a step back, he noticed they all looked the same. Sort of. Well, the tallest one was a girl, and she had the exact same hair as Kakuzu, black and slightly stringy, and when she looked over at him, she also had the exact same eyes. Bright, vivid, piercing, unsettling green. The next two were the same height, and their hair was black, too, with one having it's hair in a ponytail, the other's hair shaggy like Kakuzu's. The one with the ponytail, it's eyes were a pure black colour, and the other had two different colours; one pure black, one pale green. Hidan couldn't tell their genders, but he had the idea that the one with the ponytail was a girl, and the other was a guy.

"K…Kakuzu, wh-" He started to speak again, pointing at them, but the harsh glare he was given shut him up almost immediately and he just stared at them.

"Asura, Lee, Mori, this is Hidan… he'll be here a lot more, okay? He's a good person, but don't talk to him very much. You won't like the words you hear." Kakuzu murmured to them, receiving an insulting look from Hidan, but a hesitant nod from each of the three children. Turning back to Hidan, Kakuzu sighed heavily. "Guys… back upstairs." Confused, the three nodded again and turned to go back, the oldest girl pausing at the stairs as she shepherded the other two upstairs. "I love you, Oniisan," She said quietly before turning back up the stairs.

Now, Hidan pointed at her, then to Kakuzu, then threw his hands up in the hair. "_Oniisan_? Kakuzu, the _fuck_? You have fucking _siblings_?" He spoke in a low, hurried hiss, lavender eyes shocked.

He nodded, one hand to his head, leaning against the wall behind him. "Asura, the oldest girl. Thirteen. Lee and Mori, boy and girl. Eight." He spoke like he was a dictionary or something, but also in a strained tone, closing his eyes. "You knew I was abused, Hidan, I wasn't going to let them share the same fate. Everyone thinks I'm heartless, and all I live for is money, but god_dammit_, I'm not, and I don't."

Hidan shook his head, turning around to stare at the other wall. "You _are_ fucking heartless, Kakuzu." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're runaways, Hidan." He continued, choosing to ignore the near albino's statement, straightening and walking closer. "That's why you've never been here, nor Pein or anyone. No one can find them. I'm already an adult, so it doesn't matter, but Lee and Mori have a decade yet. Asura, half that. I have to keep them a secret that much longer."

Now, Hidan shook his head, turning around to face the black haired male. "No you _don't_, Kakuzu. You have a fucking shitload of money; _adopt_ them for fucking Jashin's sake! You could do it! I know you fucking could! You have your ways like that, and then they wouldn't have to be a secret. You could be _normal_, dammit. And… And then I wouldn't have to worry about coming over, coming to see you… or anything like that."

But Kakuzu shook his head. "My parents won't give up claim to them, I know that. This is the only option I have. I teach them, I have textbooks for every grade. They learn, and they're smart. And this is working, and I don't need you to fucking screw it up, okay? You're here now because of your goddamned wrist, so follow me and shut up." He growled, walking quickly towards the bathroom, straight to the mirror, popping it open and producing a box of Band-Aids, a roll of gauze and a washcloth, which he promptly wetted.

As Hidan came in, Kakuzu shoved him onto the toilet where he sat while the stitched male pressed a washcloth to his bleeding wrist, pushing down probably too hard, but it didn't matter, because Hidan's breath caught in his throat. It felt fucking _good._

The zealot leaned back, curling his right hand into a fist, fingernails digging into his palm at the pressure being placed on his left wrist. While Kakuzu leaned over him, his black hair a dark curtain to cover his face, wrapping his hand around the wound, then wiping it with the cloth, Hidan couldn't stop staring. His gaze was stuck on the male, and he could do nothing about it. He was itching to just… to just have him now, ravish him in the goddamned bathroom, but what would Kakuzu do…? There were little kids upstairs after all.

His chance was over when Kakuzu stood up and unrolled the gauze, biting off a long strip of it and turning back to his patient, reaching out for his wrist, wrapping the white bandage around it tightly as he could.

And his chance was back.

Not hesitating whatsoever, Hidan suddenly leaned up, both hands moving to Kakuzu's shoulders as he stood, straightening the other at the same time and lifted his head, crashing his lips against the other senior's. Kakuzu, although taken by surprise, managed to reach out and kick the door closed, turning around to shove Hidan against the wall, breaking the rough, unexpected kiss. He looked down at the zealot, who was breathing heavily, a cocky smirk on his face, and then without further thinking, Kakuzu rushed forward, pinning the smaller male to the wall, their lips pressed violently together.

"You…" he started, taking a breath as his hands ran down to rest on Hidan's waistband, "will be here…" he paused, leaning in for another kiss, in which he bit Hidan's lip hard enough for it to bleed, but of course the masochist only grinned when he pulled back, licking his lips, "… after school tomorrow…" Finished, Kakuzu's first two fingers slipped under Hidan's waistband, fingernails running against his smooth skin, and the younger male gasped.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way."

He answered breathily before Kakuzu moved even closer, their bodies smashed together as another aggressive kiss took place, and the rest of Kakuzu's hand followed into Hidan's pants, his other hand sliding up underneath his shirt.

And both were locked together, in a place where the secrets didn't matter, and things were just…

Things were just fucking _peachy_.

--

**an**: wellllll. here we have it, the finale for secrets!  
i hope it lived up to your expectations, guys.  
so… yup. go ahead & review now! hahaa. &  
**thanks for reading**!


End file.
